Solace
by Cyntherea
Summary: Kauket would ever only dream of barren plains,flickering flames and a group of silhouettes dancing under a blood red moon.XXXSo rated T ,Rating may change later on.Enjoy!R&R!Whenever i type L.J.Smith,It wont show up in my text.NightWorld belongs to L.J.S
1. Prologue

Alright, so this is my fisrt ever story, Solace. This story is inpsired by an middle eastern band named Solace. Most of all the chapters have been writen while i listen to a specific song on repeat, so the chapter names some time hold a signifigance. You should look them up on Youtube or something, there music is pretty sweet. If you dont like it, well dont complain to me.

Anyways;

**I do not own any thing from the Night world books. Everyt thing else is a figment of my messed imagination. I just borrowed L. soul-mate theory, and some other little things to make this story functional. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**~Cy.**

_Solitude-Solace._

~Prologue~

CAIRO, EGYPT 2000 B.C

The sun burned intensely in the sky, a beautifully hot day in _Masr_.

Kauket lounged lazily on the silken coloured pillows, holding her prized lotiform fan. The soft feathers brushed her skin as she stared over the balcony, watching the harem girls practice their dances and songs. She sighed heavily tearing her gaze away in bitterness; it was little over a month that she was cast away from the harem, due to her "illness" and her newly discovered stature.

She considered herself in a stable set of mind to do anything needed for her current master. As long as it kept her from home, Ket had been happy to do what was needed and more.

It hadn't been long till she had fallen into the favourites list. Which made her quite a happy girl; in till she was deemed unfit to prove for any use as her health withered away like a dead lotus flower.

Ket snarled softly, lying back down on she soft pillows, closing her eyes.

Proves how, even the most prized, and exotic harem girls can be easily replaced. And she had been replaced, Aruja seem to fit into her profile best, _scheming little snake... _

Though Ket was happy that the soft little girl couldn't dance or entertain half as well as she had. _He will lose interest soon enough... then I will leave._ Ket was still nicely kept, walking her apartments with a slumbering madness.

As a discovered lady of a high status, she was removed and placed in one of the finest palace apartments. Where she spent her days locked up, eating, dancing, singing, and sleeping.

Alone.

Slowly turning mad, as the sickeningly feral, uncontrolled feeling inside her started to grow. A feeling that was somehow, frighteningly familiar... Though she couldn't really place why.

At first, when it wasn't at its highest menace, she had only the privileged company of her close friends and serving maids. In her beautiful apartments, she would pace with feral madness, as the new moon and her sixteenth birthday approach, feeling more and more reckless.

The snippets of horrific memories were not much help to her healing. She would ever only dream of barren plains, flickering flames and a group of silhouettes dancing under a blood red moon. Though, it was the memories of one of the dancers that truly disturbed her, making a sickening feeling rise in her gut.

The boy would never let her rest, running through her dreams as fast as a plague, with his angry and sorrow-stricken cyan eyes. He went about, twisting and tainting all of her pretty thoughts, drowning them in a devastatingly haunting pool of blue, whispering incoherent sentences. As all the others chanted and sang, bathing in scarlet rivers, inviting her to join them .

Ket could slowly feel herself slipping away like sand through her fingers. The dreams plagued her with dark, rabid feelings, not letting her rest, the feeling didn't leave.

No rest would ever calm the feral thing inside of her, trying hard to claw its way out. It seems it would have been easier to let it take her over, though she knew the bloodlust would rage even more if she did.

Her resentment to it made her violent and feral, the greatest internal battle. Every attempt to grasps back a grain of sanity, the boy with the haunting cold ,sky blue eyes, would fill her up and drown her hopes of it.

She would pace around her apartments, eyes wide and filled with a wild madness, tearing the place apart. Her body would spasms every now and then, all the while howling and pleading for it to stop. After awhile, it slowly took over; she gave in to it and felt herself beginning crave the acts of violence. The others didn't matter much to her, in her current maddened state.

First went the maids.

Ket hadn't been too happy when she had mention that she was to soon be put to death. They all started to disappear after that. All claiming that she was a demon, why else was she able to twist the poor maid's bodies in such impossible shapes?

All though, the master still considered her a precious object and sent out the maids to try and please her, brining in meats, beer and different things for her amusements, all though it usually ended up in the same way.

Six maids down, surely seven was worth a shot, right?

Though that one didn't even last the afternoon. Thank the Goddess the master had favoured her; she would have been dead by now surely.

He though now it was time to call in divine help. The priestess's paid a visit, and took one look at the wild creature that was once Kauket.

A tall, gracefully pale girl, with her dark hair in rat tails, soft pale features and glassy, feverish wide yellow eyes. Her soft, red mouth contorted, salivating, screeching and clawing. Murmuring "demon", they fled not long after.

Surely it could only be a demon; it would explain why she was so pale for this part of the world, as well as her glassy yellow eyes.

The physicians were second to visit, and left as desperately confused as the priestess's, not know what would cause such a thing. Though, it surprisingly didn't last too long.

The first new moon of her sixteenth summer, she changed. Her craving for meats and blood diminished, her sanity slowly coming back to her. The horrifying dreams slowly dissipated, taking the handsome boy with them, leaving room for sleep to creep back she couldn't help but feel hallow and cold. The beautiful boy was just a vague illusion, a distant thought.

Sleep finally took her over, as well as surreally beautiful features, and predatory, yet graceful movements. Her greenish yellow eyes still held a slight opaque madness, though it only made her look more exotic, in a vulgar, yet in a gorgeous had become an even more incredibly flawless creature. Now all of her already, perfectly heighten senses, developed to an even more extreme perfectness. Every sense was even more crisp, clear and electrified.

News of her apparent recovery was reviled and the master decided that she would stay for another moon, before returning to her own palace to be with her family.

In the meantime, she was privileged to freedom of wondering around, as long as there was company. Her current master did not want any reason for upsetting his great ally, a big-shot warlord, so she was protected nicely, and given leashed freedom. He didn't want to admit it, though, but he still didn't think that she was really _all there. _

Not _entirely sane._ Every now and then, he could see the madness pacing in her eyes, watching and waiting to be set free.

A Cobra ready to uncoil and strike.

xxx

Uhhh,what do you think?

Read&Review


	2. Chapter One: Za

_So this is chapter one of this story. PLease Read & Review! I d love to know that someone is really taking the time to read this so my words don't feel to wasted! So most of these chapter are written whislt a listen to music. Soo heres a link to the albums ive been listening to.__/artists/albums/solace-moon/ i was inspired by the songs 5-7. If you dont like the music,then don't listen to you should try listening to the music while reading it, the music really puts you in the mood of it. Soo ,try it out : )_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own anything that belongs to L.. All the other characters are listed as mine, since i made them up. Im just going to borrow a few things from L. books to make things a bit more interesting like; the soul mate theory and a few mentions of dragons and such._**

**_~Cy _**

_CHAPTER ONE. Zā._

_~CAIRO, EGYPT 3000 B.C~_

The sun reflected off the stretch of blue, the dazzling sparks shimmering like fire. It rekindled a once lost memory of years long forsaken. Ket seemed mesmerised by the sparkling orbs, dancing on the water. Vivid memories flashed in her head, too quickly, as though it hadn't even happened. The blazes of color, flashing and simmering as she had she held up the silver shinning blade to the crescent moon, making the hissing noises of yakshinis ,as she clung to her lover ,tearing at his neck...

Ket shook her head at the blurred memories of past dreams; she now had other more important things to worry about. Her current master had decided it would soon be time to send her back to her home. Going back to her original palace meant marriage, a marriage that she did not want. Her fake parents were happy to ignore the fact that she had joined a harem, and had payed a great deal of money to get her out. So there was no possible way that she wasn't going to marry Bunari.

"Bunari..." she hissed, slightly cringing at the thought,eyes blazing with hate. _You could always just kill him, if it comes down to that..._

Ket pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. That won't ever happen; I will state my impurities and hell not want me at all...Though she was sure that her guardians would have a blood sachet shoved up her, to fake her pureness for him.

Yes, they would be that desperate to be rid of her. Their pathetic and ignorant behaviour revolted her; they have others to worry about.

_Now I just have to think of a better way to get out... and never be caught again..._

_Simple enough,_ she though, while walking near the great river, her entourage in tow. _It's just figuring out how to not get caught by someone else... _

Amisi and Kepi, her beloved witch friends, as well as Mesi and Panya, her serving maids walked, arms linked, down the dusty streets. The eunuchs stayed a little distance behind them, watching the crowed in a bored fashion.

"My, look at him over there Miss" said Mesi. "What a strange color for this part of the world, don't you think?"She said, pointing to a pale face, sweaty boy around Kets age, he had shaggy, bright blond hair, and a nice build.

_Attractive_, though Ket as they walked past, _I would love to know what he tastes like_... she though licking her lips, as they both locked eyes. Surreally greenish yellow eyes met bright, sky blue. Her heart slowed, its pattern changed.

"How unusual," she gasped out, linking arms with the girls as they walked back up to the palace, whispering and chatting.

"Yes Miss, his has the same coloring as you do. I wonder if he is an Aryan too, miss." She said, fanning Ket lightly. "Most likely." Said Ket, tearing her eyes away from his eyes.

"He is quite attractive don't you think, Ket?" whispered Amisi, glancing back and sighed, "He does look good without a proper shift on."

Ket glanced back, watching as the dirty blond boy hauled cargo on and off a small little boat, floating in the water. "Hmm... yes he does indeed." She replied, walking up to a merchant, examining pricy tribal jewellery.

"Hmm" is all you have to say, Ket? That's it? You have nothing to add to the "hmmm" said Kepi in and incredulous voice.

"Well, I'd rather see him wearing nothing...I imagine that he's gorgeous!" she continued, looking him over with lustful eyes. Amis just shook her head and sighed, Kepi, a former priestess of Set, was to be reforming her ways, not making things worst.

"Don't be getting any ideas dear Kepi, remember, you are supposed to straighten up, not go gallivanting around and commit forbidden deeds." She scolded, catching up to them.

"None of the men ever complained..." she muttered staring back at the other boys, swaying her hips as she walked.

"You'd be a nice piece of meat for the harem; you should join." joked Amisi, catching up to them. "With all of that firsthand experience, you'd fit right in." Ket laughed along, a bit distracted, looking over the many men getting off their ships. Trying hard to concentrate on the current conversation, and failing.

"Your one to talk, little flower. I've heard about your deflowering not long ago." She sneered at a blushing Amisi. "I heard that you ruled out to be harem material."

"You can't prove anything." She gasped out, turning crimson.

"The morning maids said it themselves, and of course... you can't really hide the blood on the sheets can you?" said Kepi sweetly, laughing at Amsis's humiliation and her feeble attempts to push her off the board walk.

The banter was just a buzzing noise in Kets background, _a bit_ _annoying really,_ she though suddenly, scanning the crowd for fresh blood. _It's getting worse and more frequent, why can't I quell this?_

She had redeveloped that weekly craving of blood and flesh. She let out an angry sigh, clenching her fists. Amis and Kepi took a moment to look at her with worried eyes.

"That time of the week again?" asked Amisi, putting her hand in hers, tugging her along the busy walk way, to a nearby spot of shade. Kepi sat down and laid her head on Mesi's lap.

"Gods Ket, you are becoming more blood thirsty than I am." She teased, sighing as Mesi stroked her hair. Ket began to pace, "I think it's all getting worse," she stated. "You know, as witches you could be a bit more helpful." She said irritably, sitting down to lean against the tall tree. Stroking Amisi's hair lightly, as Panya fanned then.

"Well, we are not entirely sure of what you really are, so sorry. We don't really know what to tell you." Whispered Amisi, fiddling with the jewels around her next. "There are not many 'shifters out there with your strange ability."

"Maybe you're just over-heating, Miss," Said Panya, reaching over to lay her hands on her mistresses' forehead. "You do seem a bit hot, miss. Maybe it would be best if we returned to the palace" she said, glancing around. "I do not like how these peoples are looking at you three" she whispered, fan in hand.

Ket dismissed her comment and stared around slowly, licking her lips, hunger creeping up in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that, Panya," said Kepi, glancing at Ket. "You know how she's dying for a fight." She said lazily, then continued.

"Could we leave, Ket? As entertaining it would be to see you hunt, the suns starting to affect me a bit too. I'm getting a head ache from all this light." She muttered irritably clutching her head.

Ket slowly rose from the ground, death glaring the men that watched them with lustful eyes. Her eyes slowly connected once again with the fair haired boy, her expression softening a bit without realising. Her heart and head pounded loudly, as she started to drown in the color of blue.

_Goddess what is this? __Am I slowly starting to go mad...? _Ket shook her head wildly, clearing her mind of that exotic boy.

"Let's leave then, ladies." She said, rising swiftly from her spot, not turning to stare back at the beautiful, sky eyed boy. They quickly returned to the palace, eunuchs in tow, holding up the sunshades to protect the girl's skin from further bronzing and lustful stares.

XXX

Ah, night time. Ket's love for it ran deeper then blood.

Ket quickly stripped from her white dress and stood stark naked in the middle of her room, fumbling with a collar around her next.

"Panya," she called, within seconds Panya rushed in, "I want you to make sure that nobody comes in here, understood? Claim that I have started my bleeding and that I do not wish to be disturbed." she said quickly, as Panya nodded and picked up the clothing lying on the ground, and then quickly rushed over to help her mistresses' with her magiked bejewelled collar.

"I shouldn't be too long, I'll be back before dawn, and make sure no one enters." She kissed Panya quickly on the cheek and dashed off the balcony in one fluid motion, transforming in mid jump, and landed gracefully in the harems courtyard.

Mau cats were very common in the palace, so she went un-noticed as she slinked by to the gates and carefully squished through the bars.

Free at last.

She sprinted down to the village and wandered through the busy streets, past the merchants and all the way to the hidey-hole she had near the witches hut, not far from the river. That's where she kept a small bag filled with weaponry, clothes and jewellery.

She changed back to human, and slipped into a sultry linen shift. It started at the waist, ended at her ankles. Above waist there was nothing except her silver menit collar strung with beads of amethyst, lapis lazuli, bloodstones and garnet. Silver bracelets dangle on her wrist upper arms and ankles.

Hauling the bag over her shoulder she quietly crept down the streets, searching for an unexpected victim.

XXX

Ket and the attractive, yet, unfortunate human boy trudged through the tall-grass like two drunken elephants.

Clinging to each other like intertwined serpents. Witch wasn't too far off in Ket's case, being part serpent shifter an all. I can't help what I am, she though, luring the human deeper into the set off tall-grass.

This was what she needed, to feel heat in the darkness. Even if it only lasted a little while.

And she knew it wouldn't last long, it never did.

She sharply tightened her grip on the humans arm, dragging him to a small open clearing. She always found it ridiculous when she was in this state, a state of weakness and power, wrapped in one. They sprawled themselves on a big rock in the middle of the clearing.

Full moon shinning as she straddled the poor, overly hormonal boy, kissing passionately, slowing taking away his breath.

Kiss by kiss, his life would start to wither. "And so will the heat," she whispered, pinning the boys arms above his head, to stop his wondering hands, and then quickly reconsidered.

_Might as well let him have the time of his life before I end it. _

He moaned again as she quickly tore off her linen shift, and danced a dance she knew so well with him, slowing depriving him of air in the process. He didn't seem to mind though, as he was having the time of his life; clinging to a goddess he didn't even know, sharing a dance with her that he barely raked her long nails across his flesh,leaving long welts in his dark gasping and moaning became louder and louder, she moaned to the sky while cluthing the boy like a python.

They stopped, the boy all flustered and out of breath. Ket gasping loudly and slowly trailing a tantalizing finger up his body, to his shoulders. He shivered in bliss as she dug her sharp nails in, drawing blood.

She lapped it up hungrily, his hands moved up to cup her breast, moaning softly as she licked his neck. In one swift moment she had his arms pinned above his head, a startled look in his eye, which quickly changed to panic, as her eyes slowly turned to a blazing yellow, her pupils turning elliptic as she gave a chilling smile, and brushed her lips over his and then moved to his neck and bit deep into his soft flesh,letting her venom soak in.

She raised her head and brushed her hand across his face,yellow eyes couldn't move as he was paralyzed by her intense gaze, feeling num, starring at her longingly.

"You are going to die to sustain my existence. I am truly sorry," she whispered in his ear, and then kissed him again. "If it helps, you were going to die a slow and painful death soon anyway. So at least I'm here to give you a blissful send-off, right?" she said, leaning her forehead on his, and watched as one crystal clear tear slipped from his eyes, as he lay there, un-able to move, except for the small rise and fall of his chest.

"I am doing you a kindness; don't think I enjoy all this killing." A lie. She though regrettably, as she plunged her sharp, serpent like fangs in his neck and tore out his throat in a swift, timeless movement.

She then raised her head to watch him as he jerked and spluttered uncontrollably, till the light faded from his eyes. Blood dripped down from his head, and mixed with his open eyes, making blood-like tears roll down his sweet face.

"Oh Isis, Goddess of life, guide this soul to the other world..." she whispered, as was her procedure, she wasn't _that _cruel and cold hearted, he deserved a proper send off, after all.

She quickly peered around the clearing, her yellow eyes shining, as they glued themselves to a thick patch of tall-grass and rock. She sniffed slightly and cocked her head to the side, listening intensively, eyes close.

The minutes slowly dripped by, a pensive look on her beautifully pale face. She snapped her eyes open and gave out a chilling, yet breath taking smile, eyes wide as a doe, pupils overly dilated, letting no green seep out.

She threw her head back, letting out a soft moan, cradling the dead boy to her chest and skilfully bite into her blood soaked meal.

Completely and utterly aware of the two piercing blue eyes that had watched the gruesome scene with horror and awe.

_What fun this will turn out to be..._

XXX

Kauket bathed in a small patch of water not too far from her kill, washing the dried blood off her goddess like body.

She enjoyed a good soak after a nice satisfying meal; standing out in the river, cool water up to her waist, caressing the soft ripples. Head tilted back in a suppressed sigh, it was absolutely blissful.

Though she did feel slightly ashamed of what she had to do to survive, it even slightly sickened her, but what could she do? It had to be done.

She felt more ashamed at the pleasure it always caused her and the fact that she was very good at doing what she did.

_I lied to him... I love the feel of the hunt and of the kill._.._Simply...exhilarating._

She breathed out, and then took in the scent of blood and musk that still lingered in the crisp air. She sighed and waded out deeper in the water, washing the scent of the dead boy off her skin.

She floated on the ink coloured water, gazing up at the stars, hair billowing around her gracefully .To rest on the water was such a blissfully calm moment. One that she rarely got these days.

_It feels sooo nice to just float and let all the tension and stress drain out. I should do this more often,_ she thought, slowly closing her eyes, with a peaceful expression and slight smile on her lips.

XXX

The blue eyed boy slowly shook himself from his shock.

His mind really didn't want to process what had just happened. It was too horribly gruesome and surreal, one moment he's simply taking a walk through the tall-grass; enjoying the soft feel of it, as it brushed his skin. The next moment he walks in on a gruesome crime, committed by a goddess.

Well she very well looked like one anyway, he though as he slowly rose from his hiding place, and brushed his hand through his hair.

He gratefully thanked Isis, that the girl had not seen him hiding... a sickening feeling moved in his gut, or maybe she had seen him and was waiting patiently for him to come to so he too could be maimed.

He shuddered slightly, and looked around carefully, the left-over pieces of the boy's body laid in a neat pile. Though the blood had not been whipped away, it still stained the giant rock and grass.

He quietly moved around the crime scene, looking for any type of weapon.

_Why?_ He didn't really know. His only though was survival.

'Oh, Gods," he muttered starring down at the pile of blood-drained remains. Looking closely he could see that certain parts had been missing flesh, as well that most of the internal organs were also missing. He looked away, _She must have eaten them_, he though, un- able to stop the vomit coming out of his mouth, in a loud wrenching noise.

_She must be an Ur-demon, that's the only explanation_. He stated, whipping his mouth and carefully approaching the small bag that lay near the thick patch of tall-grass, not far from the waters entrance.

He quickly rooted though it and pulled an assortment of weapons; knives, small metal chains, rope, daggers of all sizes and shapes. As well as a bow and a set of pulled out what seemed to be the best weapon , a bejewelled dagger. It glimmered softly in the moonlight, its pointed end gently curve to a sharp fine also went through the assortment of jewellery, taking small silver bracelets and chains, and quickly putting them on, then stopped suddenly, feeling surprisingly ashamed.

"I'm no thief, and I won't become a murderer too." He whispered out to the darkness that was slowing dimming, as the sun was barely starting to quickly stashed everything back in the bag, to the exception of the glittering dagger, and took out his own, place it in the bag as a form of exchange.

"Let's see how you feel about someone witnessing your little scene." he muttered, as he slowly scratched two ,messy ,sentences in the sand with his fingers, near the remains of his dead foster brother.

A few tears slowly rolled down his face, falling on to the sand.

_Demon,_

_I saw what you did and saw your face. How long do you think you can hide your darkness?_

He rose from the ground, dagger in hand and walked out of the thick tall-grass.

Alive and ready for retaliation.

_Love to know what you think! _

_Question,Sugestions,Commentary?_

_Read&Review!_

_ : )_


End file.
